


Standing on the Edge

by redjenny113



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Darth, Jedi, Knights of the Old Republic, KotOR, Minor Romance, Multi, Origins, Sith, Sith Lords, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redjenny113/pseuds/redjenny113
Summary: “Somewhere… out there… is the Sith.” Revan turned back to Malak. “And they want to take over the Galaxy. So we have not won. Not yet. Not until this Galaxy is safe.”





	

“I was manipulated… forced into this war… the Sith…”

Revan stared down at the broken Mandalore. The Mandalorian mask hid the features of the legendary Jedi. Revan was curious, head tilted listening to the dying breathes of Mandalore.

“The Sith… They no longer exist.”

“…Yet I have seen them.” Mandalore admitted through painful breathes. Blood spurted from the wounds in his side. The purple lightsabers hummed in both of Revan’s hands. “I was told to… this war was the will of the Sith…”

With that Mandalore was no more.

After a while the humming of the lightsabers stopped. Revan switched them off, mask still pointing down at the body of the leader of the forces that had caused so much hardship and nearly torn down the Republic. The masked head was still tilted, as if trying to figure it all out.

“The Sith?” Malak spoke from behind his friend, frowning at both Revan and Mandalore. He had stood and watched the whole time. Revan had dealt the final blow to Mandalore. “Perhaps he was misinformed? Mistook some other being for the Sith?”

The masked head disagreed, in a slow shake. Revan spun and walked away. Malak followed close behind, casting quizzical looks to his friend, trying to figure out what was on their mind. They had been through a lot together.

Revan was the orphan from Rishi, an Outer Rim world of scavengers and pirates, found as a stowaway on a Republic Cargo Ship. Recruited to the Jedi Order soon after arrival in Coruscant. Malak was forced to flee his home world Quelii when the Mandalorians attacked, he had been nicknamed Squint by other recruits. Him and Revan warmed to each other quickly and they had risen together through the Order. They had risen together and fast.

Their boots resonated around the decks of the Warship of Mandalore, passing the destruction they had caused upon docking. Mandalorian troops slumped dead against the walls, security droids immobilised with sparks flying. It had been a fast move, ramming their ship into the docking system of the flagship under the cover of their back up forces. Revan and Malak had sprinted out, attacking all in their path. They had to act quickly before Mandalore fled.

Revan strolled back onto their ship, Republic troops flanking the entrance. Revan had ordered them to stay behind, guard the bay and ship. Malak supposed it was because Revan had already commanding the deaths of some of the forces: sending them on almost suicide missions. For the greater good. Revan only took that risk if more lives were at stake. As they moved to the bridge they felt the ship leave the hangar back into space.

Revan nodded to the officer on the Bridge.

“Revan!” The officer saluted. Malak half smirked. He had always been a little jealous of Revans’ ability to inspire those around.

“Relay the message to the rest of the Republic and Jedi forces… Mandalore is dead. The war is over. We won.”

Cheers resounded around the ships bridge. The officer gleefully nodded, a huge smile spreading on his face.

“At once sir!”

“We won.”

Malak turned his head to Revans final mutter. The two Jedi stood side by side on the bridge in their red and black Republic armour, space revolving around them. So much was packed into those two words. He knew something was off, that what Mandalore said was playing on their mind. Malak watched as Revan reached a gloved hand up to the Mandalorian mask.

The mask snapped off, and Revan lowered it, gloved hand still gripping. Dirty blonde tumbled from the mask, falling in a braid just beneath Revan’s left shoulder. Malak watched his friends face; the toil of the war showed in dark circles. Yet Revan still glowed. There was something about her, which made Malak understand why so many would rally to her cry.

“We won yet you sound uncertain.”

Revan turned her grey blue eyes to Malak. He could see concern. But what scared him the most were the hints of fear.

“Mandalore mentioned the Sith, Malak.”

“A mad man. In his dying breath trying to fool us once more.”

Revan shook her head. “No. He spoke the truth. I could sense it.”

Revan crossed her arms across her chest and walked to the large window of the bridge, mask dangling in her hand. She stared into the vastness of space and frowned.

“Somewhere… out there… is the Sith.” Revan pointed a finger out into space and then turned back to Malak. “And they want to take over the Galaxy. So we have not won. Not yet. Not until this Galaxy is safe.”

 

-

 

She barrelled down the corridor and leapt through the air. Revan twirled in a dance of death, as she clicked on her lightsabers. They hummed through the dark corridor and sliced through her targets with clear precision. She landed with a graceful roll and as she landed the two guards fell to the floor by her side. She looked up, fixing her grey blue eyes of steel on the next targets. They readied their blasters.

Malak then emerged from the shadows, decapitating and slicing down the oncoming attacks. But one guard got through, aimed his gun at Revan’s head and fired. She outstretched her hand, and breathed. Her use of the force rendered the laser motionless, humming oddly in the air. Her hand remaining in front of her face she clenched her fingers, bringing it to her face and then throwing it back. The guard was sent flying backwards, taking out a few other guards charging down the corridor. She then swept her hand around once more, whipping the same guard up into the ceiling with a sickening crunch. The others who had been taken out struggled to their feet. They worked as a deadly team, cutting and slicing their way along the corridor.

Finally the two friends neared their destination. The room at the end of the corridor. They exchanged a quick glance, before the massive doors opened into the dark red cavern. The glance communicated more than words. As good friends could.

Revan kept a close eye on Malak, as they moved with caution along the ramp, heading towards the centre. Smoke, or mist seemed to rise around them. Their lightsabers hummed, casting a purple glow from Revan’s two in each hand and the double edged blue Malak carried.

Since the start of their latest journey, Revan had noticed a change in Malak. It started with his eyes. They had been the colour of the sky. A sapphire blue, but slowly they seemed to be loosing their colour. But more than that. They had spent months trying to gather information in order to gain entry to the Citadel. Malak had tortured people at times to get the truth, slowly edging his saber closer and closer.

_All for the greater good of the galaxy remember. And I stopped him going too far that one time. Revan, focus on the task at hand. You can not mess up now._

Revan blinked, forcing herself to focus ahead. They moved with more caution, as it began to sink in that they really could not mess up now. They had gone too far. Acted outside of the orders of the Jedi Council, although they had done that since they joined the Mandalorian War.

_Maybe we should have told them, where we were and why? All they think is that we have chased a Mandalorian vessel into the edge of space…_

_Stop doubting and focus._

Revan grimaced, as the edged closer and closer.

He was there in front of them. Sat on the throne of the Emperor of the Sith. He seemed to be dozing, one hand propping up his chin. His head shrouded in his robe. But Revan narrowed her eyes. This all seemed too easy.

“Malak! No-!”

Before she could stop him or react to stop him, she watched as Malak lunged ahead. He let out a guttural yell, as he travelled through the air, his double edged lightsaber above his head. He had left his chest bare. 

_What is he thinking?_

Revan began to dash forwards, she had to help him, save him. But not in time. The Emperor half raised his head, lazily and then flicked a finger. With that single small gesture, Malak was sent careening backwards towards Revan with tremendous force. Revan swore in Mando'a and rolled, just dodging him. She righted herself, and still with lightsaber in her hand. She used her hands to control the force, to try and stop him. She was half successful.

Malak hit the massive doors they had entered through with less force than he might have. But it was still enough to immobilise him.

She knew then she had made a mistake. And that their plan was going horribly wrong.

_Shit shit shit._

She spun and came face to face with the Emperor. She thrust her lightsabers out towards his face, but then she blanched. Her saber stopped short of the hood of the Emperor, casting a haunting purple glow across his pale face. A smirk danced on his lips.

“Your weakness… is your compassion.”

She grunted, trying to move.

“No. Compassion is my strength. It lets me inspire those around me.” Her voice sounded more confident than she felt. It shocked her.

He released her and used the force to push her back slightly. Revan felt her heart beat speed up. He was toying with her, like a predator with its prey when it was not hungry. When it just wanted amusement. Revan did not like it. She breathed in deeply and blinked slowly, calming herself down.

The red glow and hum of a lightsaber added to the dark red glow of the throne room as the hooded figure switcher on their lightsaber. Revan felt alone with her purple lightsabers, sensing Malak still out cold behind her. They lunged at the same time, the sabers clashing with a hum, purple and red sparks flying. Revan grimaced from the effort and managed to shove her strength into her arms, pushing the Emperor off her. He lunged again, but she parried, managing to push him backwards towards the throne.

The Emperor reached out with his spare hand and flung a piece of metal from the nearby walls towards her. Revan only had seconds to react. But she reached out, pulling the Emperor towards her, while using her energy to push herself forwards. She saw the surprise in his features as she sped passed him. She had used the force to switch places. The Emperor was sent backwards by the metal hitting his body, and he lay on the walkway.

_Quickly move now._

Revan braced herself and glided forwards to him, her lightsabers raised, enough to end him but also enough to defend herself.

She froze mid jump. Suspended in mid air. Her eyes widened in panic, as she realised she could not move a single muscle or inch.

He stood before her now, staring into her eyes.

“Interesting.”

She tried to fight it, but his will and force was too strong.

“You… You are Jedi and yet, you do not follow the path of the light side. Nor do you tread into the dark side.” He walked around her. “Your companion however, his journey has begun.”

Revan flashed her gaze to Malak, still in an unnatural heap on the floor. She willed him to move, to stir. To turn this fight in their favour.

Then her head split. She cried out in pain. Memories from the past surfacing.

_What is happening?_

She was on Rishi as a young girl, running through the tropical Raiders Cove, eating some food she had stolen from the markets. She ran through the alleys and crouched down, handing her second portion to a small child. Her sibling. Then she was on the freighter ship, all alone but not scared. Somehow determined. Then to the Jedi training. The first fight and encounter with Malak, then Alek. She had beat him, but she had offered him her hand, smiling at him as she pulled him up. A friendship forged.

Her younger self, fresh face and pouring over the tomes in the Jedi archives, listening to her masters eagerly wanting their knowledge. Reading the Jedi mantra, pretending to follow but wondering why she had to banish feelings such as love. Surely love, was part of compassion. Surely that would better a Jedi? Stealing a kiss with Alek after training in the dark. To them both becoming Jedi. To them breaking from the wishes of the Council to assist the Republic and their rally to other Jedi to join them. The Mandalorian wars, the bloodshed and sacrifice. Cassus Fett, and the strange feel of his lips and skin on hers. She needed to know her enemy, and she had got to know her enemy well. Her lightsaber sinking deep into Mandalore and his final mutterings.

She screamed. Each memory flashing, stinging her head.

“How long have you wandered unguided and lost Jedi? Uncertain about your Light side training? Afraid of the callings of the Dark side. I can help.”

He paced back around to her.

“Join me.”

She gritted her teeth.

_If you say yes, you can destroy him from within. But if you do say yes, you are betraying yourself. Yet you might save Malak…_

She glanced over to him. Once again willing him to move. She knew he was alive, she could sense it.

The Emperor flashed a grin, as if reading her mind. His grin was pure evil.

“You will join me. I will begin your journey for you.”

Revan braced herself, she had heard of the ways to force someone to the dark side. Perhaps he had started by fishing through her memories.

He raised his hand. Revan did not scream out in pain. She screamed in terror and anger. She watched as Malak writhed on the floor, electricity coursing through him, flashing in his teeth and eyes.

Compassion was her weakness. 

 

 

-

 

 

“Rise Darth Revan.”

Darth Revan stood.

She had changed. Her skin was now pale white, her cheeks were hollow and her eyes now glowed in a strange mixture of red and yellow. Red rimmed her eyes. Her hair had gone from dirty blonde to a platinum colour and hung loose around her face.

She bowed and acknowledged him.

The Emperor turned his gaze to her companion by her side.

“Rise, Darth Malak. Apprentice of Darth Revan.”

His eyes were grey. Emotionless and grey. Where Darth Revan’s almost seemed to burn with emotion, Darth Malaks were empty and devoid. His features had thinned, and on his forehead were two blue stripes.

Darth Revan reached up her hands and flicked her hood onto her head.

“You have reached the end of your training, Darth Revan. I now entrust Darth Malak into your care. I have a task for you both.”

“As you wish master.” Darth Revan inclined her head.

“You are to retrieve the Star Forge and strike fear into the complacent Republic. The Sith will rise again. Starting with you. Do not fail me.”

Darth Revan spun on her heel and walked away from the Emperor. Darth Malak followed close behind.

The transformation of the two heroes from the Mandalorian Wars was complete, as Darth Revan fixed the mask back onto her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I have changed some of the canon details about Revan, mainly as I love the sound of Rishi.


End file.
